Bleach Ride
by Lexisrush
Summary: I'll do this later.  DO NOT READ, I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY ONCE I FINISH THE OTHERS.
1. Count Catadevil Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome you just clicked onto my life, well aren't you a smart cookie. I'm Jasmine Rice, yeah like in that fluffy white rice you get with sweat and sour chicken, I know them all, so just laugh and get that over with, my parents were comedians. And that my dear stalkers, is my brother, J.P Rice.

"Die matha-"he started again, but I shushed him, again. He was busy kicking the living daylights out of some hollow, or in their case the unliving daylights.

"They don't die, dumbass!" I yelled at him from the sidelines.

Anyway that's J.P, he's a 15 year old Shinigami, death god, soul reaper, whatever you want to call him, I'm one too. We're sort of outlaws or whatever, as in if a real Soul reaper finds us we're dead.

Well here's the deal, I'm Jasmine, people just call me Jazz. I happen to love Sweat and sour Chicken and Jasmine Rice (it just happens). I'm 18 years old and drive a scooter with red hearts on it (seriously, there are two things I don't joke about, one is chocolate milk is awesome sauce X 1 000 000 and my girly white scooter with red hearts on it.), we live in a town you don't have to worry about, just the two of us and Rowdy my scooter.

I've been a Shinigami from the age of 16, my brother from the age of 13, 16 is the normal age for things like this to happen by the way.

My life is one sad event after the other, so I'm not gonna waste time on that.

The Hollow slashed at the air in front of my face as J.P jumped between us.

"Stupid, don't zone out like that, you want us to get killed?" He yelled at me, _wasn't that like my job to yell at him?_

"Shut up and send that thing to hell!"

"Yeah whatever my shows gonna start in a few, don't want to miss it!" He yelled back and jumped into the air, he turned around to face me and smiled a cocky smile, _he's so full of himself_!

He sliced with his sword and landed on the ground in front of me, I smiled at him as the hollow behind him's mask imploded and the hollow disappeared.

"You're so full of yourself." I said as we turned the corner and found our bodies. Luckily this time no one found them, us, whatever. You try explaining to a bunch of dumbass grownups you're not dead.

J.P pocketed his weird glove thingy and took his helmet from me, I secured mine as he jumped up on the back of my scooter. I revved the scooter to show how cool I was and saw J.P role his eyes in the rear view mirror.

I smiled and we drove off towards our home, a small flat in a noisy apartment building in down-town-I'm-not-telling-ya.

On our way back we stopped to buy Mac Donald's, yum, my mom always called it Mc D's for short.

I've been raising J.P ever since our 'rents died in a car accident when he was about 5, I was 8 or something, we both now knew it wasn't a car accident or even an accident for that matter.

"You take the Big mac's up safely while I park Rowdy. And dare eat mine and I'll kick your ass so hard your soul slayer would feel it!" I yelled over the revving noise of my scooter, J.P nodded, half smiled and went up with the stairs. I turned my attention back to driving and drove into the underground parking area.

It was about midnight so there weren't people down here.

I drove until I found my usual parking spot, I parked and turned off the key. The engine died and I suddenly felt a presence, almost like that of a spirit pressure, but in my normal form I couldn't feel spirit pressures.

I did a quick 360 of the surroundings and didn't see a single thing out of place.

"Whoever you are, come out, I know you're there!" I yelled out in my don't-mess-with-me voice. I got no answer and felt kinda stupid for yelling like that.

"Okay then, since you're not here, I'm going up to my flat to eat some big mac's, and you're not gettin' any!" I said and smiled as I walked to the stairs at the back of the parking lot.

"Wait, why didn't you say that from the start?" Someone yelled and I almost wet myself, it was a girl's voice. I spun around on my heels to face the person who talked.

I plastered a cocky smile on my face, just to show them scaring me like that didn't faze me. Since it was imposable for me to go Shinigami without J.P hitting me with his weird glove, I had to look capable of inflicting serious damage.

"Who are you?" I asked and stared at the brown haired girl standing where I parked Rowdy, the dark haired boy walked out from the shadows and came to stand right behind the girl.

"Oh, you don't have to know." She said with an equally cocky smile on her face.

"Yeah, pretty tough now that your boyfriend showed up!" I yelled and cowardly ran up the stairs as the girl tried to make me believe they weren't together. "Ha ha ha!" I yelled all the way up as I ran.

"Hey, wait up! _He_ is NOT my boyfriend, WAIT UP!" I heard the girl yell.

Okay I'm not normally very cowardly, but I was thought when shady people outnumber you in a parking lot you run, fast. Since speed is something I'm oh so good at, my normal response to something would be either a) challenge the opponent to a running contest, b) run away as fast as possible, c) throw an insult at them _then_ run as fast as possible. _Simple. Effective. Clean._

"Open the DOOR!" I yelled as I reached the top of the stairs near our flat. Old man Jenkins yelled an insult and turned his TV volume up as J.P opened up the door at the end of the hallway, a scowl already etched onto his face. _Why was Old man Jenkins even up this time of the night?_

"Why the Hell do you _insist _on yelling like a banshee in the middle of the night?" Aunt May said as she appeared behind J.P at the door, she was still in her nighties. I looked over my shoulder and found I wasn't being chased anymore and swiftly pushed my brother and aunt into the flat, shutting the door behind me.

If you're really as smart as I thought, a few things would have occurred to you, like: why would an 18 year old run away like a mad person from two kids who looked to be the same age as J.P? Furthermore, why would a Shinigami worrier person run away from two kids? Why did I explain my parents' death after I said I wouldn't, and why did I say just me and J.P lived here and not my Aunt May too? Well first I'm just weird like that and I wanted to run away screaming from those kids coz that's just me, second I'm just weird and told you the things about my parents coz I wanted and Aunt May is so laid back you hardly notice her.

"I worry about you sometimes Jazz." Aunt May said with an arched eye brow and her hands on her hips.

"I do that every day of my life, didn't find the reason so I gave up on her." J.P said nonchalantly as he floated off to eat his Mc D's, I could smell it from where I sat against the door.

I smiled my patented I don't give a damn smile and stood up with some help from Aunt May.

"So what was it this time, rabbit Cheerleaders or demon cats?" Aunt May joked halfheartedly and walked to the kitchen where J.P was already perched on top of a stool eating his burger.

"No Demon _Dogs_ or _Dead_ Cheerleaders, thank you." I corrected her and took my seat, "it was two weird kids this time."

J.P looked up from his food and at me, I shook my head slightly to reassure him these kids were alive, and not say, Hollows or Spirits.

"I know how I said I wasn't going to ask you why you stayed out this late but I bought you guys cells, you could at least call me, or let me know your okay." Aunt May pleaded softly, J.P solemnly looked up from his burger, then continued.

After I ate my burger in silence I went to my room, after all we still had school in the morning, and being final year meant even more school work to try and focus on, _great_.

I flopped down on my bed lazily, like every other night for the past week. Within seconds my black cat jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to me. "Mew. . ."

"Yeah, I know Count Catadevil, they are starting to show up more." I whispered to my cat, and yeah his name really is Count Catadevil.

"Mew." He responded.

"Awe that's your answer for everything CC." I said and scratched him behind the ears, his favorite spot.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the soft pillow thinking over everything.

Every night, for the past week and a half, me and J.P have been out fighting Hollows, not once did we have to hide from Soul Reapers. It was like the Soul Reapers just didn't care whether or not our little town could withstand so many attacks from rampaging Hollows.

"What does this mean Count?" I asked Cata softly, he looked up at me and then at the door.

"Man sis, you really are weird." J.P smirked as he stood at my door.

"One to talk." I shot back.

"At least my slipups and such are normal, yours are talking to cats and running screaming at the middle of the night away from weird kids. Do the math."

I threw him with a pillow which he caught perfectly. "Now give it back."

"You threw me with it!" He said with mock surprise and threw the pillow back.

I caught it and placed it back on its spot. "So why did you come to my humble abode this time of the night, I'm sure it's not just to see me unraveling and talking to my cat?" I said while fluffing my pillow.

"It's about the kids you saw." He said and I straitened up.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked, trying to act as if it didn't bother me.

"What aren't you telling me about them?"

"There's nothin', just two kids I didn't want to talk to, I was in the mood for running too."

"You don't run for nothin', I know you, now tell me."

"Gonna sleep, G'night!" I yelled and quickly let my head fall on my fluffed pillow, startling Cata.

"Tell me." J.P persisted and switched on the light.

"Arg, let me sleep why don't ya!"

"Tell me."

"There is nothing to tell, now you're not the one with senior class tomorrow so let me sleep!"

"Not leaving till you tell me." He finally said and went to sit on the ground at my door, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay, you know what, when we fought that Hollow this afternoon and again tonight I saw them, they were looking right at the fight when no one was supposed to see, I recognized them from yesterday's fight too, they have been watching us, _now_ can I sleep?" I finally said pulling the covers over my head.

"Okay, we'll talk about this later then." He said and I heard him leave the room, switching the light off too.

"Thank goodness!" I breathed out with a sigh.

Cata settled at my head and snored loudly, I pushed him off but he just came back and this time settled on top of my head. I left him there, mentally admitting he won this battle.

As I drifted into unconsciousness I had the feeling of being watched, I ignored it and gave in to the sweet arms of sleep.

**A/N Well this was my first venture into the Bleach realm, so tell me what you think in the magic review box just yonder this written part. You know you wanna! Anyways tell me your views and go read my other fic if you don't know about it, it's called Fang's Army, enjoy.**

**Oh and those who read and saw the cat's first name was Count Fangers, good for you, I changed it to Count Catadevil, I had a sort of tiny compo on my Facebook profile and no one had a good name so I took the first name + the name my friend, Riska, gave (Catapilar) + the name another friend, Dawn, gave (Devilhalo), now its name is count Catadevil! Sorry Shan, I didn't make his name Fang, mainly coz Fang is in this later on, or already (if you noticed) and I had an evil cat named Fang.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ninjas seriously!

I had a terrible nightmare, a big door opened up in the middle of nowhere and I got sucked in. I don't really remember what happened after that, but I woke up in a strange place under a bridge.

_Wait that wasn't a dream, was it? It really happened!_

I shook my head to get it clear of the fog. I retraced my last memories as I hid under the bridge.

Last I could remember I was in my room, Count Catadevil settled on my head after J.P left. _Where's Count Catadevil? Did he get sucked into the door as well?_ I closed my eyes and tried to remember again.

J.P left, I fell asleep, somehow I woke up and tried to get away, Cata hid in my closet, _thank goodness_!

I opened my eyes and cautiously climbed up the embankment, staying in the shadows of the bridge. I poke my head around to see where I was. Children were arriving at some big building, surrounded by big trees and lush greenery, I looked up at the sky and it was nothing but the purest blue I have ever seen. _Where am I?_

A person who looked like a guard, walked over the bridge and I ducked back down. Looking at my clothes I remembered another detail.

Right after I woke up and saw the big door appear outside my bedroom window I got separated from my body, it was like I was pulled out of it and not pushed like J.P normally does with that stupid glove of his. I remembered that only I got pulled by the force outside, everything in my room stayed as they were. My body also stayed on the bed, I remembered looking back at my body slumped in my bed and faintly wondered what Aunt May was going to do if she saw me laying like that, to humans they seem dead you know.

What was J.P going to think if he saw my body and I was gone, he would think I would have went after _them,_ wouldn't he?

I focused back on my present situation, I was on the other side of that door, somehow sucked out of my body and in my Shinigami form. _Were these people, children, whatever in this place even nice? What if they were somehow linked to real Shinigami and they caught me, my familie is after all wanted in Soul Society (oh I should probably explain that, he-he I'll do it later!)? What if these people were like the Bounto, Anti-Shinigami?_

I moved my arms and legs to feel if I didn't get injured, and whether everything were still intact. It felt like it, I would have thought that going through that sort of pain would at least have left a mark, being ripped out of your body isn't considered safe after all.

I jumped out of my hiding spot swiftly, hoping that either these people couldn't see me, like humans, or would be on my side. A few of the kids looked around and I saw a soul chain connected to their chests, more and more of the kids turned around and saw me.

They were souls, all of them! How is this possible? Why weren't they sent to Soul Society?

A crowd started to form, all kid souls wanting to see what was up, most of them looked to be about high school age. Suddenly they started to scream and point in my direction.

"What? Why are you pointing and screaming?" I yelled and waved my arms.

"Guard, a Shinigami!" I heard a soul girl yell and almost immediately I saw Ninja like people gathering in the trees around the square I was in, and guess what, I was out in the open and these Ninja's surrounded me!

"Capture that stinking Shinigami!"

"No, destroy it!"

I heard the yells coming from the kids, they were retreating away to the safety of the buildings.

I was stunned, first off I realized they can see me, they are souls, they hate my guts!

Second, I'm out in the open, there are Ninjas in the trees surrounding me, I can't see all of them, I don't know what they are going to do, I don't even know where I am, they hate my guts!

"Hey, I'm not looking for any trouble!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me and call the Ninjas off or something.

All the kids were in the building now, staring out the windows at me. I looked down and saw I kinda looked like I was searching for trouble. I was standing defensively with my hand already cocked at my zanpakutō's hilt.

I relaxed a bit, hoping that if I didn't act like a threat, then they wouldn't treat me as one either. "See? I'm not here to cause trouble, I just got sucked out of my bedroom in the middle of the night and just woke up here!" I lifted my arms up into the air to show I wasn't intending to hurt anyone.

"We've been waiting for you to appear for a while now." I heard the voice come from the building at the end of the square, it was a guy in what looked like a white coat. He was talking calmly and walking just as calm, he didn't look like a captain. . .

"Oh, that's great, then you can call off your Ninjas right?" I said as I walked over to the guy. "And help me to get back, yeah these guys didn't give me a very welcoming wel-"

Before I could finish a wooden spear hit the ground in front of me with such force it lodged into the solid earth. Without my reflexes I would probably have been impaled.

I looked up at the trees and saw the Ninjas getting ready to throw more spears at me.

"Wait, that wasn't very nice, can you please tell your Ninjas I'm not here to hurt anyone?" I continued, but stayed on my spot this time, keeping my eyes on the trees just in case.

"I've just said we've been waiting for you to appear, we haven't said anything about being your 'friend'." The guy said smoothly and took a step back. "On the contrary, we went through all the trouble to find one of you we could take without rousing much suspicion, creating doors isn't that useful if you're just going to bring an object here and then send it back."

"What do you mean? That's stupid, I _am_ going back." I said, not really grasping the situation until the guy took another step back.

"Now, now, we should probably ask you this the civilized way but somehow I don't think it'll help if I asked, you would just pick the hard way anyway. Take her by force, and don't damage her to much, _he_ wants her alive." The guy said and with a wave he turned around.

I looked up at the trees and the wooden spears came flying out towards me, I dodged them quickly with my speed. _But how long could I keep dodging their attacks, after all I didn't know how many of them there were, my speed _will _give out eventually_.

I knew what I had to do was get out of the open and bring them to me where I could cut them with my soul slayer.

I jumped dodging the spears, but every time I tried to make my way to an outer edge they would just increase their attack. I ran towards the entrance of the building where the guy walked off to, in the shadows of the building I saw him standing, smiling a taunting smile at me.

_If I could get to him I could obviously use him to get the Ninjas to stop attacking me_.

I ran towards him, the Ninjas realized my plan and the spears came down like a torrent around me, before I realized it I was violently stopped by them.

My vision became blurry, I looked down at my legs and saw them, they were impaled, both of them by the spears. With a lazy hand I reached at one of the spikes and tried pulling at it, it was no use, it went straight through my leg and lodged itself in the ground.

All around me the spears were sticking out from the ground, I coughed and blood came out. There was a spear going through my left shoulder as well.

I looked back at the man, he was smiling an evil smile I just hated. I looked back up at the trees, glad to see no spikes coming at me anymore. The ninjas were coming down from the trees as well, slowly repelling from ropes like freaking spiders.

"At this rate I'll never get home in time for school." I said to myself, I whipped the blood from my lips and smiled.

Slowly I reached back down with my uninjured hand and took hold of my zanpakutō.

"Awaken. . . Shooting Star." I breathed and a warm glow engulfed me, lending me its strength to carry on.

The glow turned into a bright flash of pink as my zanpakutō awakened.

The pink flash disappeared and revealed my awakened zanpakutō, Shooting Star, a powerful white and black blade, filled with my spirit power.

I slashed myself free of the spikes and stood up, the Ninjas who were already on the ground jumped back the instant they saw my awakened zanpakutō.

Something on the breeze told me to look up, and as I did, I saw the spikes flying towards me, I dodged the first few spikes perfectly, only getting scraped by their tips. The number of spikes and speed of them increased and I couldn't dodge them anymore.

The pain from the spikes impaling me must have been great, because my strength gave out and so did my body.

Everything went red in front of my eyes, the red gave way to black at the corners of my vision as I finally blacked out, _his_ laugh the only thing I could hear.

"Ah look at that thing, it's disgusting!"

"Yeah, I can't believe _that _is a Shinigami!"

"Man, they suck!"

"Good for nothing!"

"Look at it, just laying there in its own blood!"

I heard their voices far off, who were they talking about? Ah yes, probably the half dead Shinigami just laying there!

I focused my energy on opening up my eyes, every bit of me hurt, even my eye lids.

_Am I dying? _

_Did I die?_

I tried my eyes again, a tiny slither of light appeared for a second. I focused myself again and tried it again, _open, open, open_, I willed my eyes. It worked a little, the slither of light was bigger this time!

_One more time, just focus HARDER!_

I focused all my energy into opening my eyes, the slither grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Finally the slither turned into a hazy image. Shadows and shapes danced in front of my eyes.

"It's alive!"

"I think its opening its eyes!"

"Watch out! They said that thing can still attack even when it's dying!"

"Hey Kid! Stay away from that thing, I'm going to go call the guards!"

Suddenly a shadow stopped in front of my face, I tried focusing my sight but it didn't work.

"W-Who's there?" I asked hoarsely, my voice barely made it out of my lips.

I got no response, just a tiny hand on my shoulder, a tiny cold hand that sent small electric shocks throughout my body.

I shuddered and the hand disappeared.

I shut and opened my eyes a few times as the sight gradually came back to them.

I looked up at the shadow I saw earlier and the first thing that caught my eye was _his_ eyes. They were the most unique shade of green I have ever seen, only once before have I see these eyes, and that was on the face of a dying child way back before I even became a Shinigami.

**A/N Well thank you for reading, special thanks to my first reviewer of this story. I'm a big fan of bleach nowa days, only started watching it a few weeks ago, but I have to say I'm hooked, and Maximum Ride is my official Fandom, so I'm loyal to it, hehe, pretty fitting that my first crossover is one with Maximum Ride then. Anyway I drew an awesome picture inspired by this fic, I'll post a link to it somewhere. If this fic's updates come to slow go read my other fic, Fang's Army, it's my main fic at the moment and I try and update it every week, except when I'm writing exams, like now, I also have a Facebook page so go and like it, Fang's Army - Lexisrush.**


End file.
